Castlevania: Prelude Of Despair
by Vampiresanddemons
Summary: *This story happens after the events of Hearts In Ice* When Serenity experiences a reoccurring dream about a man she never met before she is worried that it may be a warning. After receiving a mysterious message the Vampire Hunters go out on a mission to uncover the cause, only to discover Serenity's dream may have been more than a warning.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Serenity Graves was sitting next to a man she had never met before. He was tall with long black hair, and very muscular. He was dressed in warrior garbs from the days of the crusades. When Serenity tried to talk to him he wouldn't answer her, and what was strange was that she could not hear herself talking. All around her was glowing in the soft light of the moon, and in the distance the form of a castle could be seen.

Looking up at the man Serenity could not clearly see his face; however she could see his glowing red eyes clearly. He always had red eyes, and he never looked at her once. Serenity sat down on the cool ground and started to think. She knew she was in a dream, but what bothered her was why she was having it. A year had passed since the hunters' last battle with Chaos and Lucifer, and once or twice a month she would have this dream.

Everything about the dream stayed the same. The mysterious man with red eyes, the cool night lit with moonlight, the faint image of a castle in the distance, and Serenity's inability to talk or interact with the man. In her cold heart she knew this had to be some kind of warning, but neither she nor any of the other hunters could figure out what it meant.

Suddenly something about the dream changed. Serenity could hear the man standing beside her begin to laugh. The sudden change made Serenity jump, and her eyes shot up to the man. As she suspected the man was a vampire for she could see his fangs as he laughed. Something was equally as strange as the difference in her dream. The way he laughed reminded her of Lord Dracula, but that was impossible. This man couldn't possibly be Dracula. She had seen him when he was still human, and he never dressed like this creature before her.

Rising slowly to her feet Serenity spoke, "What is this?"

Jumping again at her own voice she decided that it was time to wake up, but she could never wake herself up when she wanted to, and this time was no exception. Serenity noticed the brightening of the ground, and looked up to the sky. The moon had turned blood red, and the sky was becoming equally crimson.

"The time has come." the man stated quietly after his laughter had died down.

Serenity looked at him in question, but he said no more. She could feel herself being pulled down, and when she looked she saw that the ground had turned into a river of blood. Serenity tried to pull herself up, but she could not even jump out of the blood much less pull herself free. The man was standing on the blood unfazed, as if the solid ground was still beneath him. He turned his face towards her, but still she could not see his face. He walked over to her calmly, and offered her his hand.

Before she could reach it another hand reached out from behind her, and took a hold of it. With great speed she reached out her other hand, but the same thing happened. Turning her head she was shocked into a short scream when she saw what was holding her. Holding her right hand was Lord Dracula, and holding her left was Lucifer. Dracula was crying bloody tears, and Lucifer was smiling at her.

"Don't go to him." Dracula said.

"I won't let him have you." Lucifer stated.

"He'll hurt you like everyone else." Dracula continued.

Lucifer grabbed her with his other hand and yelled, "You are mine!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I: Moonlight

Serenity shot up in bed with a cold sweat running down her face. She almost yelled out, but she put a hand over her mouth just in time. She did not want to worry the others by waking them up with her screaming. Shuddering Serenity got out of bed and walked silently to the inner room. She walked through the room to the other side of the house. She had to be very careful here as to not wake any of the Belmonts. All of them slept so lightly that even a single raindrop could wake them from a deep sleep.

She made it past all of the rooms without making a sound, and walked up to the third floor. Thankfully there were no bedrooms up here so she could quicken her pace. Serenity walked to the last room on the left and opened the door. Walking into the darkness she stepped over to the window and opened it. Within seconds she was out the window, and sitting on the roof. All of the hunters came up here when they needed to get away, and right now Serenity needed to think.

The moonlight was soft on her face as her mind raced at the events of her latest dream. Something was wrong, and she had a feeling that her family and her friends were going to be right in the middle of it. Serenity was so absorbed in her thoughts she did not hear the window open and close lightly behind her. Wind blew hair in front of the person's face as a slight smile played on the lips.

"You know you could get yourself killed that way."

Serenity spun around to see Alucard standing with his arms folded across his chest. Without waiting for a reply he took a seat next to her.

"I was so concerned about waking one of the Belmonts I didn't think about waking you. I'm sorry for that." she said lowering her head.

Alucard only looked at her and nodded. He could see that there was something bothering her, and he desperately wanted to know what it was. He hated to see her like this mainly because it reminded him of his mother, but there was something else about the way she was always so sad when they were not on missions.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"I had that dream again…but…" Serenity stammered, "it ended differently."

Alucard's brow drew together. It must have been a bad ending if she was acting so drawn in. As much as he wanted to know what happened, he kept his mouth closed. Serenity wanted to talk to him about it, but it was so hard for her to talk to him that she usually just kept quite around him. It was becoming apparent to most of the others that she liked him, more then liked him, but no one spoke a word of it.

Mustering up what little courage she had to talk to him Serenity questioned, "Adrian, can I…ask you something?"

Without looking at her he answered, "Yes."

"That night at the castle…with Chaos and Lucifer…" she said and took a deep breath, "did you feel anyone else there with us? I mean besides them and…Dracula?"

Thinking back Alucard did sense someone else, but it was a strange sensation.

"I thought I did," he answered, "but it was a little odd. I could feel Dracula and one of the Belmonts as two separate beings, but at the same time it was like they were one. I figured it was just due to the power being used, but thinking back now I'm not so certain."

Serenity nodded. That was the same thing she felt before she attacked Lucifer and down in the cavern where Dracula took her blood. To the best of her knowledge everyone knew they had exchanged blood, but no one talked about it and no one acted differently around her.

Before Alucard could stop himself he asked, "So your dream was different tonight?"

Serenity was startled at the sudden inquiry, as Adrian never seemed to care about anything that had to deal with her for a very long time. Before she left Castle Dracula the two of them had spent many nights talking and training with each other.

"Yes." Serenity replied, and told him everything that had happened.

Alucard sat in silence as he listened to Serenity. He was mostly listening to the sound of her voice. He always loved her voice, and would often tell his mother when he was younger that the part of him that was human was falling in love with her. When she finished he began to think about how different the dream really was. It was strange enough to have an unchanging dream for a full year, and even stranger now that it had changed.

"I don't know what it means, but you're right in thinking it's a warning." Alucard stated after several moments in thought.

Serenity knew the others would not know what the change meant other then a warning. She half wanted to summon her father and her uncle so she could question them about it, but decided against it. There was no reason why they would know the answer to her questions either. Brining her eyes up to the moon her thoughts began to wander once more.

"Adrian," she said after a long moment of silence, "I've been thinking…"

"Of what?" he replied.

"What if all that has happened with Chaos and Lucifer has to do with me seeing what happened back in 1094?" Serenity asked turning her gaze towards him.

Considering this Adrian had to give her the edge. It was true that most of their current problems started the month after she returned with the man who called himself Saint Germain.

"It's true I wasn't supposed to see everything he took me back to see. Maybe we upset some kind of balance." Serenity continued.

"That could be. What's done is done, and you need not trouble yourself with worry." he stated simply looking up at the moon.

Serenity wanted to push the subject further, but when she saw the moonlight spill onto Adrian's face, and across his eyes she kept silent. A few minutes passed before Adrian looked over at her, and was welcomed by the same sight that greeted Serenity. They sat together in their silence until the sun began rising in the distance.

"We received a mission a few hours ago." Eric reported halfway through the afternoon, "I am debating if we should take it or not."

Richter was sitting a few feet away from him and replied, "Of course we have to take it. That's what being a hunter is all about. You can't just decide not to help someone."

Eric shot him a glare and continued, "That's not what I meant. It's not from a person in danger. It's from the Brotherhood of Light."

At this all of the eyes in the room met Eric's. Each and every set was filled with questioning, but it was Nathan who asked what was on everyone's mind.

"I thought the Brotherhood was destroyed years ago. Even if they were still functioning why would they be asking us for help?"

"I don't know Nathan. It's strange though; the letter we received does not bear the Brotherhood's symbol anywhere." Eric replied shaking his head.

"Forging a message from the Brotherhood," Isaac started, "they either have to be completely mad or they were trying to get our attention."

Adrian whispered to himself to keep from being heard, "It worked."

Silence followed as everyone was trying to decide what to do. Alucard's eyes drifted from Eric to Serenity. He could tell that she wanted to take the job, and the answer was clear to him why.

"Eric," Serenity began, "what does the letter say?"

Shifting his position Eric read the letter, "Greetings Vampire Hunters, we understand that you have been taking on hunting missions for some time now, and would like your assistance on a matter that has been giving us much trouble. There is a castle located in the northern region of England that is occupied by a powerful man. We have sent many of our best soldiers to eradicate him, however all of them have been wiped out. If you do not aid us in this dark hour all will be lost. We humbly await your reply, the Brotherhood of Light."

Richter shook his head and stated, "That can't be right. Even if the Brotherhood still exists they wouldn't send out a message like this."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.

Sighing Richter replied, "The Brotherhood takes care of its own problems. They train the most elite soldiers, and they had one of the strongest armies in the world. For one they wouldn't accept defeat unless every single one of their warriors was gone, and they never ask others for help. They certainly wouldn't ask us for help."

"So," Eric began, "what should we do?"

Silence followed his question. All of the other hunters were out on other missions, so it was just Eric, Nathan, Isaac, Richter, Adrian, and Serenity that were thinking things through.

"I don't think it would be wise for just the six of us to go if we do decide to accept." Nathan said breaking the silence, "I agree with Richter though, this doesn't sound like the Brotherhood of Light. If anything it's a trap to lure us out."

Isaac nodded and said, "The question is who and why."

The silence restored itself once more. Thoughts raced through the minds of the hunters. The obvious persons in question were Chaos and Dracula, but even they wouldn't sink so low as to lure them out with false messages from the Brotherhood.

"Eric," Serenity began, "when do you think the others will return from their missions?"

"I can't say for sure. Simon and Trevor were supposed to be back today, but they haven't checked in yet. As for the others I can't even begin to foretell." he replied.

Closing her eyes Serenity started to remember her dream from the early morning hours. In her heart she knew taking the mission was a bad idea, as it was what everyone was thinking, a trap. However she could not shake the feeling that going into the hornets nest was meant to be.

"I say we take the mission." she stated firmly.

Looks of surprise crossed all of the hunters' faces except for Adrian's. He replied with a slight smile and closed his eyes.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it." Nathan said giving his sister a smile.

Eric shrugged and replied, "If that's what you want to do we'll accept. I don't think it's a good idea, but we may as well see what's out there."

Everyone else agreed, and after writing two messages the six set out for the castle. The first message Eric wrote to the Brotherhood of Light, and informed them of their decision. The second message was written by Richter to inform the other hunters of their departure. He left out no details, and warned them about the message from the Brotherhood was most likely a trap. Before they left the camp Simon, Trevor, and Hugh greeted them.

"We get back only to find everyone else leaving." Hugh said with a grin.

Eric quickly informed the three of what had occurred, and all confirmed that they would be joining them.

"I don't like leaving the camp unattended, but we will need all the help we can find with this mission." Eric said once they started on their way.

Serenity put a hand on her brother's shoulder and stated, "I'm sure someone will be coming back soon. Julius and Yoko are only a few miles away for their mission, and they should be finished by now."

Reassured by his sister's words Eric quickened the group's pace, as the moon appeared overhead in the clear night sky.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Nightly Advance

From their position it took two days of travel to enter England and locate the castle described to them by the false Brotherhood. They rested on the second night, and all through the third day. The village they stayed in reported nothing unusual about the castle, and no one could remember the last time they even saw the castle.

"Don't you think it's strange?" Nathan questioned as the group walked out of the village towards the location of the castle. Richter looked at him in question and he continued, "No one could even tell us one thing about the castle. Not even what it looked like."

"No," Hugh answered, "in all likelihood whom ever sent us that message put a spell either over the castle, or over the surrounding village."

Pulling hoods over their heads they advanced to the castle in the darkness of the night. They walked in the shadows, and avoided the few patches of light created by the moon. When they arrived at the castle a white owl was waiting for them.

"It's one of Maria's." Eric reported taking a scroll from the owl, "She said she, Yoko, Julius, and Hector are back in safe and sound, and for us to be careful."

Nodding Eric wrote a fast reply on the other side of the scroll, and sent the owl on its way. Receiving news from home eased everyone slightly as they discarded their cloaks and advanced across the grasslands.

"That's strange," Eric stated as he looked at the closed bridge in front of them, "usually they at least leave the gate open for us."

Simon replied with something, but Serenity did not hear him. Her senses clouded over with a strange sensation. Backing away from the others she let her eyes drift over the castle. Her body seemed to continue backing away even though she thought she stopped. Suddenly she caught sight of something on one of the bridges connecting two parts of the castle.

_"Welcome Serenity Graves," _a voice said in her mind, _"I was hoping you would come to me."_

Serenity's eyes grew wide, not only at the figure and the voice, but also at the fact that she could not move. She wanted to look at the others, to tell them what she was seeing and hearing, but she could not draw herself away from the figure.

_"Be patient," _the voice continued, "_we will meet soon enough."_

"Serenity!" Nathan called as he shook his sister.

Returning to her senses Serenity found that she was sitting on her knees looking down at the ground. She looked up to see Nathan staring at her.

"What happened, are you alright?" he asked in concern.

Serenity looked past him to where the figure had been, but there was nothing there. She was startled to discover that the bridge the figure was standing on was not even there.

"Serenity, talk to me." Nathan demanded giving her a slight shake.

Blinking several times to clear her vision Serenity replied, "I'm okay Nathan."

"What happened?" he questioned again.

Shaking her head Serenity raised to her feet, "I don't know. I thought I saw something, but there's nothing there now."

Folding his arms Hugh stated, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. We know the Brotherhood's message was a trap so we can just walk away from this one."

"We don't know that for sure Hugh." Serenity injected, "What if we leave and something bad happens?"

"Serenity has a point," Trevor nodded, "if the message was actually from the Brotherhood then we'd be responsible for anything that happened. We can't take that chance."

Hugh lowered his head and nodded. He knew what Trevor and Serenity said was true, but he was worried for Serenity. If anything Serenity should be sent back. He was about to ask Eric if it would be best, but a voice broke through the night's silence.

"I must admit I wasn't expecting to see so many of you here."

Arming themselves the hunters faced towards the darkened fields before them. The voice sounded like it was in the field, but none of them could see anything. Suddenly the voice sounded from one of the castle walls.

"Still I suppose this will be more fun with more hunters."

"Show yourself!" Hugh shouted spinning around.

Half of the hunters stayed facing the field, and the other half turned back to the castle. No one saw anything, or anyone yet the voice sounded once more.

"I do have to thank you for brining my sweet Serenity with you. I was afraid I would have to keep killing off hunters to bring her out, but for her to come with the first batch is reason enough to be merciful."

"Chaos?!" Nathan shouted to the empty air.

A hateful laugh replied, "No. I am not that pitiful whelp that calls himself Chaos."

"Then who are you?!" Richter demanded.

At the sound of Richter's question the unnamed voice remained silent. The hunters stayed at the ready, but nothing else happened.

Eric's face hardened as he stated, "That voice sounded like it was in multiple places, but we never saw a thing."

Serenity remained silent as the group came back together and began to converse. The voice was the very same that had spoken to her before. Walking away from the others Serenity put a hand to her head, and gazed out into the darkness. A few moments passed when realization finally set in. The voice was the same as the man's voice in her dream. She had only heard him speak once, but she was certain it was the same.

Turning on her heels Serenity interrupted Nathan's conversation, "We have to get into the castle."

"What's the hurry all of a sudden?" Hugh asked.

Taking a breath Serenity told them about the change in her dream, and the short trance she entered earlier.

"Absolutely not." Eric stated after Serenity finished, "If anything you have to go back."

"What?" Serenity asked.

Eric walked towards her and continued, "You can't be here for this, it's too dangerous. Had I known I wouldn't have let you come with."

"Eric please, I know if I talk to who ever that was he can answer my questions." Serenity pleaded.

"No. I will say no more on this." he replied and turned away from her.

Serenity dropped her head, and turned away from him. He never sent her away from a mission before. This should be no different then going against Chaos or Dracula.

"I'm sorry," Eric started, "I know this is hard for you to understand, but after what happened the last time I won't be taking anymore chances with you."

Serenity did not reply to him, or even turn to look at him. When she did turn back she caught the last of the hunters, Nathan and Simon, entering the castle from an open window on the second floor. Sighing Serenity began to walk back in the direction of the village, but stopped when the stranger's voice echoed through her mind.

_"You're not leaving, are you?"_

Turing Serenity saw a different castle then the one that had been before her not three seconds ago. In fact the entire scene was different. The moon that hung overhead was red, and cast a bloody glow on the castle and the surrounding rocky area. She was no longer standing in a grassy field, but on a large rock that was overlooking the castle.

_"For a vampire hunter, no for a vampire, you take orders extremely well."_

Searching for strength within herself Serenity replied to the voice, "My brother knows what's best for me. If he said it's too dangerous for me then I believe him."

The voice was silent, and Serenity thought it was through with the games but it began again, _"Too dangerous for you? The host of the Spirit of Hell? Don't make me laugh. The only reason you're listening to your brother is because you are afraid of what might happen once you learn the truth."_

"What truth?" Serenity questioned the air, "I already know the truth of everything besides the dream I keep having."

The voice laughed back at her, _"You don't know the truth Serenity. You don't know why the Spirit of Hell was sealed inside you. You don't know why your mother died the night you lost your memories. You don't know why Lucifer covets you. You don't know why Chaos is trying to gain control of you. You don't know anything but lies."_

Serenity dropped her head in silence. She realized then that everything Saint Germain showed her could very well be a lie. Why should she trust him, why should she trust anything she had learned over her ageless life?

"Tell me," she whispered, "why should I believe anything you say? I don't know who you are. For all I know you could be in league with Lucifer or Chaos."

_"You can judge for yourself." _the voice answered, _"You can either run back home like your brother wanted, or you can enter the castle and discover the truth for yourself. You can't know if I speak the truth unless you see it with your own eyes."_

Serenity brought her eyes back up, but instead of the red image of the different castle she was looking at the one her brothers and friends had entered. She did not know how long she had been in the trance, but she did not see any movement within the castle, and the bridge had been lowered. Taking one last look behind her Serenity walked back to the castle, across the bridge, and took her first steps into the castle courtyard.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Beginnings

"I don't think you needed to tell her that in such a harsh of a tone." Nathan stated as the hunters advanced through the castle.

Eric glanced briefly to the side and replied, "If I don't use a firm tone with her she tends not to listen."

"How do we know she listened anyway?" Simon asked, "For all we know she turned around and came in when we left her."

Eric shook his head, "I got through to her. Besides I don't sense her."

Continuing on proved little challenge, as the few monsters that were in the castle were very weak. Simon took out most of the monsters they encountered, and Trevor dealt with the rest. There was no conversation among the men. Nothing was said of Serenity or the strange voice that teased them before they entered. Eric took the first notice of how strange Simon and Trevor were acting while resting in a deserted hallway on the fourth floor.

They had been in the castle a little over an hour, and were taking a much needed rest. The silence was holding strong, but the looks on the two Belmonts' faces needed investigation.

"Simon," Eric began, "is something bothering you?"

Simon brought his eyes up to the eldest Graves brother and nodded, "I should have said something before, but the voice that greeted us sounded so familiar."

"You thought so too?" Richter inquired.

Nodding Simon continued, "And it's not the first time something like this has happened. The last time we went against Chaos, when Dracula returned and Serenity used the white fire, earlier that night I thought I sensed another member of our clan in the castle, but at the same time I could sense parts of Dracula in the same being. I thought it was just Dracula's power, but after seeing him I knew that it couldn't possibly be."

"I felt that as well." Trevor confirmed, "It's hard to explain, but it was almost like sensing Dracula with Belmont blood running through his veins."

"Or a Belmont with access to Dracula's power." Simon stated darkly.

The Graves brothers looked at each other in disbelief. If Simon and Trevor had sensed that, then there was no doubt that Adrian and Serenity had sensed it too.

"Why didn't you tell us after we got out of the castle? I can understand why Serenity didn't say anything, but even Trevor?" Eric questioned.

Shaking his head Trevor remained silent, as did Simon. They did not understand what it meant to sense a Belmont with the evil powers of Dracula. To the best of their knowledge all of the surviving Belmonts, as well as the ones brought through time by Zead were under the service of the Vampire Hunters. Zead was foolish enough to bring Trevor, Simon, and Richter through to the present, however even he would not dare try to hide one from them.

As if to spark the question Hugh pondered, "Maybe Zead went back to get another member of your clan. Or Saint Germane brought someone with him."

"No," Alucard began, "Zead is forbidden to bring anyone else through time unless he is taking the Belmonts back, and Saint Germane can only move himself through time. Remember when Serenity went with him, she could only move with him through her mind. That's why she didn't have her powers when she went back."

Hugh nodded in reply, and once more the silence took hold of the hunters. Each of the men's thoughts circled around the possibility of a Belmont coming under the influence of Dracula, or even Lucifer. Richter had been taken control of before, but he did not have total control over the powers of Dracula.

"Let's get moving," Nathan started suddenly, "we won't get anywhere sitting here thinking."

In agreement they all rose, and began their journey again. They had only walked a few feet when they noticed a red and black door stood in their path.

"Strange." Hugh said simply, and walked up to the door.

This was the first time in years that a door like this had been in their wake. Usually the only things waiting for them in castles were lesser monsters. Pushing the door open Hugh walked into the room followed shortly by the others. The door slammed closed behind them, but they could see through to the other rooms further ahead. In every room, one by one, a door closed off the six rooms in front of them. Within seconds they were trapped inside the first room.

"So good of you to come all the way here." cooed the voice from earlier.

"You again." Trevor stated in spite.

The voice was silent for a time, but when it talked again it sounded harsher, "You are to play here with my toys until you get through all of them, or you die. Either way I care not, just so you stay out of the way for a little while."

"Tell us who you are before we start this little game!" Hugh demanded.

The voice laughed deeply, but did not answer Hugh's question. The hunters waited, and just when they thought they were alone again the voice sounded.

"Beat my demons, and come to the throne room if you want to know so badly. I might even have a friend for all of you to see. Now, a good game always needs a few good rules."

Nathan folded his arms and questioned, "Why should we follow your rules when we don't even know if they will be more of an aid to you?"

Once more the voice laughed and answered, "Because if you don't follow the rules the doors will remain closed. Even if you get out of this room I will be long gone, and you will be none the wiser."

Gritting his teeth Nathan remained still as Eric complied, "Okay fine. Tell us your rules and let's get on with this."

"There are six rooms, ergo there are six demons you need to defeat. Only one hunter may fight one demon. If that hunter dies the next one takes his place. If the demon is killed everyone gets to move on to the next area." explained the voice, "You cannot leave or back out at any time, as I've said. Take your time gentlemen, I assure you I am not going anywhere."

As the voice faded their first opponent appeared in front of them. It was a woman of great beauty, with long blond hair, and crimson wings unfolding from behind her.

"A Succubus." Eric said simply, "Who will face it?"

"I will," Hugh said, "I'll make it fast."

The succubus smiled at him and laughed, "I was hoping for someone a little cuter, but you'll do just fine."

Serenity opened the door to the main entrance of the castle, and took several steps in. She found it odd that she could not sense any of the hunters, especially Simon or Trevor, but counted it lucky so they would not sense her either.

"Okay I'm here," she shouted, "now where are you?"

Silence was her only answer, and after another failed attempt of trying to contact the voice she continued on her way. Serenity's plan was to venture up to the throne room, as that was the most likely place the origin of the voice was, but as she was reaching the first stairway a blocked off room caught her attention. It was red with a skull in the center.

"What?" Serenity questioned to herself in a whisper.

The last time she entered a room like that she had almost lost control of herself fighting Chaos. Unable to continue without entering the room Serenity pushed the door open. Much to her relief the only thing that inhabited the room was a huge rock golem.

Serenity drew her sword, and once the blade left the sheath it started on fire. Holding the Hell Sword in front of her she braced for the first attack. The golem did not make her wait long, and it launched its left arm straight at her. Jumping out the path of the arm Serenity brought her sword over her head, and struck at the metal links connecting its arm to its body.

She brought it down as hard as she could, but the sword rebounded off of the steel, and sent her stumbling back several paces. With confusion in her face Serenity jumped back as the golem swiped at her.

"Why did that happen?" she questioned herself, "Is something wrong with my sword?"

As if in answer the golem launched its arm at her again. This time Serenity jumped over it and landed directly on the arm. She brought the sword against the metal again, and again the sword rebounded. Gritting her teeth Serenity back flipped off of the golem's arm, and ran to the far wall. Closing her eyes she chanted a spell, and directed it towards the golem.

"I see," she stated when she opened her eyes, "it's not the sword that's the problem."

As the energy field around the golem dissipated Serenity saw just how massive the golem's power was. Bracing herself for the next attack Serenity concentrated on the Hell Sword, and poured more power into the fire. The next time the golem shot its arm at her Serenity ran directly at the golem, and began slashing away at the stones making up its body. Things continued like this for roughly three minutes before the golem fell to one knee.

"This time will be the end for you!" Serenity shouted as she summoned a magic circle around the golem, "Seal!"

Serenity was blinding fast with her hand as she completed the sealing circle, and sealed the golem away. Breathing hard she heard the door open behind her, and saw the one open in front of her.

"That was no ordinary golem." Serenity stated to herself as she sheathed her sword, and continued on her way.

Before she left the room the now familiar voice agreed, _"I strengthened its power. If I made things easy for you this wouldn't be as fun."_

"I thought as much," she answered back, "before you leave again can I ask you something?"

_"I don't see why you can't. But then again I might not answer you." _it replied.

Serenity began walking out of the room and questioned, "I know you're the one in my dream, so can you tell me why I keep having it?"

Serenity continued to walk, but the voice did not answer her. She walked slowly up the stairway to the second floor, and had just begun walking through the halls when the voice questioned her instead.

_"You are having dreams about me?"_

"You didn't know?" Serenity asked in surprised and stopped, "I thought you were the one sending them to me, or at least you were connected with them."

The voice remained silent. Serenity debated about her next approach to the strange voice. She wanted to talk to it more, no; she wanted to talk to its owner face to face. She wanted to know why she felt the way she did when she thought about it or when she talked to it. Cursing herself she started walking again.

"I know this is your castle, and you're here somewhere," Serenity began, "but if you don't show yourself I can't guarantee that we'll meet. I'm bound to run into the others sooner or later, and once they see that I'm here they'll leave with me."

She was certain that would get the owner's attention, but it left her be through her entire journey through the second floor, and up to the third floor. Serenity grew uneasy as she continued on, as she met no monsters along her way. In fact the only monster she had seen since entering the castle was the golem. Turning a corner Serenity saw another red door at the end of the hallway.

"Something tells me you can hear me," Serenity said as she walked slowly towards the door, "so if you are in league with Chaos or Lucifer…even if it is Dracula…"

_"Stop!" _the voice shouted, _"Do not say such outlandish things!"_

The apparent distress in the voice's tone made Serenity stop in her tracks. For the first time since she started talking to the voice it actually sounded angry. Movement caught Serenity's attention from the corner of her eye, and she whipped around to face it. Floating a few feet away was a black mass with what appeared to be a metal mask over its face.

"Are you the owner of the voice?" Serenity asked.

The being did not answer her. All she got in reply was a shake of the phantom's head. Upon further observance Serenity noticed a break in the metal by its mouth. The being floated over to her, and pointed a long shadowy arm to the tower on the other side of the main part of the castle.

"Is that where he is?" Serenity asked directly.

This time the being nodded, and began to fade away. Serenity tried to stop it by grabbing for it, but her hand passed through its body. She looked back to the tower once more before entering the next room.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Lightning

Hugh flew across the room for the tenth time, and slammed against the wall. Cursing under his breath he reached for his sword, and got back to his feet.

"You're not very fun to play with." the succubus teased as she floated elegantly in the air.

All of the hunters learned early in the battle that the succubus before them was not an ordinary one. Had she been Hugh would have killed her already. Nathan was noticing Hugh's growing frustration as he lunged for her again. Laughing she dodged out of the way of his swing, and kicked him harshly in the stomach.

"Hugh," Nathan shouted, "you have to calm down. Free your mind of rage and focus."

Shooting Nathan a half hatful glance Hugh straightened, and took a deep breath. The succubus' laughter filled the room as she flew in slow circles around Hugh. Heading his friend's advice Hugh closed his eyes and focused to slow his already slow heartbeat to almost nothing.

"It won't work you know." the succubus coed to him, "Even if you kill me you still won't be able to save anyone."

Hugh was seconds away from releasing his full power when an image of Serenity passed through his mind. She was standing in a pool of blood surrounded by fire. Standing with her holding her arms and throat was Lucifer, Chaos, and Dracula. She was crying tears of blood and looked at him with eyes full of sadness. Rage filled Hugh's emotions and he yelled out in anger.

"Hugh!" Nathan called, but it was too late.

Fangs emerged from Hugh's mouth, and he drove his sword deeply into the succubus' heart. He continued his yelling as he summoned a sealing circle, "To hell!"

As the succubus began to vanish a smile played on her lips. She stared at Hugh until she was no more.

"Hugh?" Nathan said cautiously as he walked over to Hugh.

His eyes were blood red, and he was in a state so full of rage he was shaking. Taking a chance Nathan put a hand lightly on Hugh's shoulder, and shook him gently.

"I'm okay Nathan." Hugh stated deeply.

The door to the next room opened as a light sound of thunder emerged from the distance. Without saying another word Hugh trudged across the room, and over the threshold into the next area. Nathan turned to face the other hunters, and shrugged. Soon the others followed Hugh into the second room just as the door was beginning to close. Standing at the ready was a large suit of armor holding an equally large sword.

"This one is mine." Nathan stated flatly walking forward.

Hugh's eyes were still red, but he had calmed enough where he was not shaking. Nathan charged at the armor as Hugh's thoughts started to race. The succubus' words played over and over in his mind, and he soon found himself believing what the wench had told him.

"Hugh?" Trevor questioned quietly. After not getting an answer from him Trevor continued, "Listen to me Hugh, if you continue to be plagued by what that monster said you will not be able to fight along side us for long."

"I know that," Hugh said lightly and turned to Trevor, "the truth is I shouldn't even be here. I came because some part of me thought I would be of better help to all of you this time, but with all the difficulty I had with that…"

"Enough," Eric interrupted, "we all know that succubus had enhanced strength, even this armor is stronger then it should be. You are a fine hunter Hugh, and you stand by Nathan and Serenity's side like no one I have ever seen."

Eric told Hugh this without turning his attention from the battle, and for that he was grateful. Hugh had not been paying much heed to the battle in front of him, and now he saw what Eric said had been true. Nathan was holding his own against the offence of the armor, but just barely.

"Can you sense that?" Richter asked as Nathan went sailing across the room and landed on his back.

"What?" Trevor asked.

Richter furred his brow and replied, "Exactly. The armor isn't giving out any spiritual energy. It's almost as if it isn't here at all."

"How can that be?" Alucard asked openly, "Even the weakest of monsters have some trace of energy, how can this thing not even be releasing a little?"

The armor's sword crashed into the ground right where Nathan was laying not one second ago. Nathan dodged around to the back of the armor where he released a fury of blows to the back of the cold steel. Just as the armor was turning around Nathan jumped into the air and summoned a sealing circle just like Hugh's.

"I don't know what's up with you," Nathan shouted, "but this will finish you off."

Finding enough time for one last attack the armor chucked its sword at Nathan. He dodged it by mere inches, but the blade cut into his skin as it passed by. With the armor gone the next door opened.

"Nathan, are you alright?" Simon asked walking over to him.

Nodding he replied, "I'm fine, but there was something wrong with that armor."

As the other hunters walked over Simon relayed what Richter had observed. Without much knowledge of why, or even how the spiritual energy of the armor was untraceable the men continued on. As they walked into the next room a medium sized black orb waited for them.

"Is that a seeing circle?" Isaac questioned walking up for a closer look.

"Looks like it," Hugh answered a little uncertainly, "but what's it doing here?"

The hunters looked into the orb to see nothing but a single candle in a dark room. Lighting flashed outside, and illuminated the room for a split second. They realized then what they were looking at, and were horrified by the ideas racing through their minds as a being holding a scythe watched on in interest from across the room.

Serenity walked into a dark room lit only by a single candle in the center. Preparing for battle she withdrew her sword. The flames licked at the walls as she walked a little way into the room. Much to her surprise the room remained empty save for the candle. Keeping her guard up Serenity made the fire on her sword vanish as she walked silently towards one of the windows. Surrounded by darkness she put her back against the glass, and peered out over her shoulder.

A small sound that reminded her of smoke or steam escaping from a pipe came from the far side of the room. Serenity looked in the direction of the sound, but there was nothing there. She kept her sword pointed down slightly as she slowly turned her attention back out the window. Something was in the room with her, that much she was certain, but she could not tell what it was. A light sprinkling of rain had started outside, and she could feel that a storm was closely approaching.

As if on cue a flash of lighting blinded her for a few crucial moments. Serenity knew that had been the perfect time to see the room as a whole, but a feeling of familiarity washed over her senses. She could smell, almost taste, the blood of the Belmont clan, and it was mixed with the smell of Dracula. That's when she knew the owner of the voice was in the room with her. Serenity's heart was telling her that he had teleported out of the tower, and into the room with her. But why?

"I know you're here." Serenity said carefully moving against the window.

Silence replied to her statement. She had no doubt in her mind that she was being watched. Taking a breath Serenity stepped away from the window, and stepped up to the candle. It cast an eerie purple glow over her and the floor. Being as mindful as she could muster Serenity carefully sheathed her sword, but held her hand strong to the hilt.

Just as she was getting ready to fling the candle in the direction of the strange noise a voice sounded somewhere above her, "You are as brave as I thought you would be."

That was the voice Serenity heard time and time again through out the night. It was a deep male voice with a slight accent. He sounded quite pleased.

"It's you." Serenity said looking up.

Without warning the room burst into light as another flash of lightning and rumble of thunder shattered the silence. Along with the lighting the candle in front of her lightened to a more natural glow, and there standing on a ledge a few feet off the ground was the man Serenity had dreamt about. He had piercing red eyes, shoulder length hair, and a very seductive smile.

"Hello Serenity." the man said looking down at her.

Taking her hand from her sword Serenity asked, "Who are you?"

The man remained silent, and continued to smile at her. The man before her seemed so familiar, yet she knew she had only seen him in her dreams. Strangely he reminded her of Trevor by the way he was smiling, but the way his hair fell around his face reminded her of Simon. Those piercing red eyes of his reminded her of Dracula.

"It is almost time Serenity. Are you ready?" the stranger asked.

Serenity's eyes were glued to his. She found that even if she had an answer for him she would not be able to answer. They started at one another, he smiling and she looking on in both horror and wonder. Another flash of lighting illuminated the room, and after it left he too was gone.

Looking frantically around the room Serenity called to him, "Wait, I don't even…"

Serenity's voice stopped short when a hand came across her mouth. The hand pulled her backward, and she soon found herself against the stranger's chest.

"But you do know me," he whispered against her neck, "not fully, not yet, but you do know me. I am Dracula."

Serenity's eyes widened in disbelief. This man that held her could not possibly be the Dracula that she knew. He did not look the same, and he did not sound the same, yet some part of her knew he was telling the truth. Serenity wanted desperately to talk to him, but he held her silent.

"I know you trust me Serenity." the man soothed, "I can feel it in your heart. Soon you will be mine, and you will never again have to worry about anything."

Before she knew what he was saying Serenity felt the sharp sting of fangs on her neck. Her earlier thoughts of him had held true for he was indeed a vampire. The sharp pain of his fangs dissolved as he began to drink her blood. She felt a strong sense that what he was doing was supposed to be, but there was an underline of fear and regret as well. Even though she was confused by everything that was and had taken place she allowed him to drink from her for more then a minute.

As her legs struggled to keep her standing the man who called himself Dracula brought his hand away from her mouth and supported her. With her mouth now free she tried to form her questions, but they remained within her. The stranger sat her on the ground, and kneeled beside her. His face was strikingly beautiful, and just like everything else about him, familiar. His crimson eyes stared into the pools of Serenity's as he brought his wrist in front of him, and cut into it with a long nail.

Surely he could not be serious. As he brought his wrist down to her mouth Serenity wanted to fight against the trading of blood, but she had not had a drop since the time with the other Dracula. After what this stranger had done she desperately needed to feed. As his blood entered her mouth Serenity was overcome with feelings. Part of her wanted to get as far away from him as possible, but she also had the feeling that she wanted to stay with him.

"Now we can be together." the man said quietly, "I will protect you from the fallen one and all of his children, and most of all from _him_. No one will ever hurt you again."

The man's words echoed into her mind as Serenity's world turned black. She felt him pick her up, and a feeling of weightlessness, and finally she felt soft cushions beneath her. She could not get her eyes to open, but she felt his presence beside her as she drifted off to sleep. Serenity could not tell how long she had been sleeping when she finally opened her eyes. She was in a different room then before, but there was still one large window she could see out of. The thunder and lighting had ceased, but now the rain was heavier then before. While she got to her feet Serenity sensed that the stranger was on the same floor as her. He was a few rooms away, and he seemed to be looking right in her direction.

Serenity closed her eyes and was surprised to find that she could actually see him in her mind. He looked up, and smiled that same seductive smile.

_"He can see me too." _she thought to herself.

At this his smile widened, and he gave her a small nod. Serenity's eyes shot open, and she stumbled backwards to where she had been laying. She put a hand over her mouth, and stared out the window. She had never experienced such a strong connection before, not even with Dracula. They could see each other, but they certainly could not hear one another's thoughts.

_"Don't be afraid Serenity." _the stranger's voice started, _"This is proof of the bond we have. Now you can see and talk to me when ever you wish."_

"I don't even know who you are!" Serenity shouted in the direction he was in.

Getting to her feet Serenity began to walk to the door that would lead her to the mysterious man when he said, _"Stay there for now. I have some business to take care of here."_

Refusing to obey him she stepped out of the room and started down the hall.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: Killing Time**

Simon and the other hunters watched the events unfold before them. They saw Serenity, and they saw the being that called himself Dracula. After the two had exchanged blood the orb vanished, and they saw no more.

"How can that be?" Nathan demanded, "He calls himself Dracula, yet he looks nothing like him."

Alucard's eyes hardened as he replied, "I don't know. He certainly isn't…the real Dracula, yet I feel the same power flowing through him."

Ideas and thoughts were flying this way and that, and while the conversations continued on the dark being at the back of the room smiled. Alucard was listening to most of the debates each of the hunters came up with, however his eyes were staring right into the eyes of the demon hiding in the shadows. He could see it clearly, and was slightly confused at its appearance.

"Adrian," Richter questioned quietly, "what do you see?"

Without waiting for him to reply the being floated into the light, and laughed so that all of the hunters could hear it. All conversation dropped as the attention turned to the demon.

"Welcome to the end." the being stated coldly.

"I'll fight this time." Richter said, but before he could ready himself for battle Trevor caught his shoulder.

Turning to face him Trevor stated, "No this one will be my opponent."

Nodding Richter moved back with the others as Trevor faced the demon. He did not retrieve his whip, but instead looked the demon over. There was something odd about it, and it was not just because it carried a scythe.

"You're different from the other two we faced," Trevor said simply, "I can feel your energy, and you seem familiar to me."

Smiling the demon bowed deeply and replied, "Yes, I suppose I would Trevor Belmont." Rising it continued, "Most of you have not seen me before, however you know of two counterparts of mine. I am Necromancer."

Scoffing Nathan folded him arms, "You may be a Necromancer, but you're not…"

"I am Necromancer," he interrupted and raised its scythe, "and I have Death's scythe."

At the raise of the scythe Trevor withdrew his whip, and stood at the ready. The tip of the scythe began to glow an eerie green, and soon the entire blade was glowing. The smile on the Necromancer's face vanished as he swung widely at Trevor.

"You may look like and act like Death, but you're still just a gatherer of souls, and nothing more." Trevor said as he charged the demon.

As the battle between the two raged Nathan, Eric, and Isaac grew more and more concerned about what he had said. This being before them could not possibly have gained the role of their family. If he had, then the pact would be broken and their father and uncle would be lost for all eternity.

"He's not what he claims to be." Eric stated with his hate slowly rising.

Before any of the hunters could answer or question him Trevor threw the Necromancer to the ground. Just as he raised his whip for the final blow the demon created a blue and red field of energy. The suddenness of the barrier made Trevor dodge back a few feet.

Even with being caught off guard Trevor smiled at the being, "I told you that you were nothing more then a gatherer of souls."

"Your arrogance will be your downfall Belmont." he stated smiling back at him, "I may not be a match for you, but something much stronger then I is waiting for you this night."

"That may be true," Trevor said, "but you won't be around to see it!"

Trevor launched a bottle of holy water towards the Necromancer, and prepared for it to hit the barrier. The green fire of the holy water merged with the sickly green glow of the scythe, and illuminated the entire room in green. The Necromancer laughed as the illumination almost completely erased his figure. Trevor only needed a second to deal the final blow.

Before he disappeared completely the Necromancer looked up to the hunters and scoffed, "You fools, you don't realize it yet do you? How could you, when my master is in control of everything in this castle." He laughed before he spoke his final words, "You even saw sweet little Serenity, yet you can't explain why you don't sense her."

After the Necromancer was nothing more then ashes on the floor the door in front of them opened. With the path open to them none of the hunters moved. The demon's last words echoed through each of their minds. It was true; none of them could sense Serenity at all. It was almost as if she was in a different castle altogether.

"You don't think he switched castles?" Hugh questioned looking at the others.

"It's possible," Simon stated looking around, "although I can't feel a difference from when we entered he might have changed castles after we entered."

Hardening his eyes Hugh shot, "So we could be going in circles for all we know."

With nothing else for them to do they began walking into the next room. Simon was the only one that remained behind. In all honesty he did not believe they were in a different castle then Serenity. Something was interfering with their senses, and with it their ability to fight at full capacity. The thought then hit him so suddenly, and it made such perfect sense that he almost was lost in his thoughts.

Of course it made perfect sense. Smiling he followed the others in hidden excitement. He made it clear that no matter what or who the opponent was he would be fighting this time. He was going to put his theory to the test.

Serenity stopped just out side a closed door. She could hear voices behind that door, although they were trying their best to keep quiet. One was the second Dracula, but the other she was unfamiliar with.

"Serenity," came the voice of the man who called himself Dracula, "I thought I told you to stay where you were."

Hardening her eyes she threw open the door and shouted, "I don't take orders from you!"

The door slammed shut behind her as she glared at the two men standing in front of her. She could not see the stranger's face clearly as his dark hood was pulled over his face, but she could make out enough to summarize that these two were in league, if only somewhat, with one another.

"So," the other man began, "This is Serenity Graves. A pleasure I'm sure."

"Who are you, and further more would you care to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Smiling the man gave a pleasant bow as he answered, "Of course my dear. My name is Zobek, and the man who stands next to me is Gab…"

"Don't…call me that." the second Dracula interrupted harshly, "That man is dead."

Serenity remained silent as Zobek turned to him in silence. _"So he isn't Dracula after all." _She thought calmly. That simple piece of information put her in a state of calm. Her anger and confusion had gotten the better of her earlier, but now her head was clearer. The question of who this man was still remained however, and also why she was having dreams about him.

"Of course," Zobek smiled, "now Serenity I'm sure you have many questions that remain unanswered, unfortunately you will have to remain in the dark a while longer."

"I don't think you understand the situation." Serenity stated drawing her sword, "You see I'm not the type of person who will just walk away from information when I am looking at it right in the face. So you either tell me what's going on, or I will cut you down where you stand."

"My, you certainly are spirited. I don't have time for a child like you right now. I have urgent matters to attend to, but perhaps Gabriel…oh, forgive me," at this Zobek laughed like a mad man, "perhaps he could answer you in my place."

In stunned silence she watched Zobec vanish, but her astonishment was not due to his leaving. Turning she stared dumbfounded at the man who remained. His eyes were cast down as she looked on him.

"That's why," Serenity mumbled, "that's why I can sense the Belmont blood in you. You're Gabriel Belmont!"

"Please Serenity, don't call me that." the man pleaded, "As I said before that man is dead, and I care not to bring him back to life."

Sheathing her sword she stated, "I refuse to call you Dracula. How dare you of all people use that name?"

For a moment she could sense anger spreading through him, but he quieted it before it could surface. She knew the legend of Gabriel Belmont as well as anyone else. He was, and apparently still is, the greatest legend in the Belmont clan as he was the first. Working hand in hand with the Brotherhood Of Light he became the first great warrior of the times.

Gabriel looked up directly into Serenity's eyes and answered, "If you must call me Gabriel then there is no use trying to change your mind. I will take my leave of you now."

Before he could go Serenity stopped him, "Wait, you can't just leave. I need answers. I thought that was the whole reason you wanted me to stay."

"No," he replied, "I need you here with me, but it's not to inform you. It's to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" Serenity questioned, but she did not get an answer.

In the area where Gabriel had been standing was nothing but black smoke. Cursing under her breath she turned around and returned to the room she had been in when she awoke. When she arrived Zobek was waiting for her.

"You must forgive Gabriel, he is not how he used to be." he said while he looked at her.

Putting a hand absently on the hilt of her sword she replied, "I had figured as much. I thought you had other matters to attend to."

Laughing Zobek replied, "I thought you would get under his skin if I left things unsaid, and I was right. I can speak freely to you for a moment while he gathers up his muster to continue watching you. You see Serenity, Gabriel believes that he can save you from the real Lord Dracula, Chaos, and Lucifer."

"But why would he want to? As far as I know he doesn't even know me." Serenity stated.

Smiling once more Zobek remarked, "You are in the dark aren't you? This is going to be easier for them then I previously thought. I can't reveal your task to you as it is not my place, however I can inform you what role Gabriel is going to play."

Serenity let everything Zobek told her sink in to her mind. If she was going to learn more about the legendary hunter then it should be from him, but she also knew that reliving one's past can be difficult. She nodded to the mysterious man, and he began.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
